poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride '''is another Earthworm Jim/Disney Crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. 'It will appear on Youtube, Dropbox or Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn daughter, Kiara, is presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki, a baboon who serves as shaman and advisor. Simba's father Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the Heavens above. Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog,(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott,Bonkers, Fawn Deer, The Smurfs and The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore)) to follow her. After entering the forbidden "Outlands", Kiara meets a young cub, Kovu, and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira, Kovu's mother and the Outsiders' leader.(along with Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a- Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4 and Evil Jim) Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Kovu was to be the successor of Simba's uncle, Scar. After returning to the Pride Lands, Nala and the rest of the pride head back to Pride Rock while Simba lectures Kiara and our heroes about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells them that they are a part of each other. In the Outlands, Zira and the villians remind Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lions who respect him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. Several years later, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Simba has Timon and Pumbaa and our heroes follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Later that night, Simba has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the wildebeest stampede but is stopped by Scar who then morphs into Kovu and sends Simba to his death. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Kiara Kovu, and our heroes stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. Simba watches the two from afar and Nala convinces him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/upendo ''upendo], which means "love" in Swahili). The two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but Vitani tells Zira about Kovu's failure to kill Simba. Because of this, Zira,Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a- Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4 and Evil Jim set a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu once again tries to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him Scar's story. The Outsiders then attack Simba, resulting in Nuka's death and Simba's escape. Enraged, Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to plead Simba for his forgiveness but is exiled. Kiara, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott,Bonkers, The Smurfs, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and Fawn Deer make Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flee to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. At the same time, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott,Bonkers, The Smurfs, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and Fawn Deer battle Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a- Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4 and Evil Jim. Professor Monkey-For- A- Head tries to take Jim's super suit. Peter, Papa Smurf and Brainy lecture him along with Pyscrow Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4 and Evil Jim. However they do not listen and insult the Chipmunks, causing Peter to transform into Monster Peter and mangle Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim who retreat vowing revenge. Bob The Killer Goldfish, however does not back down and insults the Chipmunks causing Earthworm Jim to shoot his blaster at Bob and Number 4 who retreat in their spaceship. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter on the foot, reverting him back to normal. When Zira attempts to kill Simba, Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to her death. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands, and appoints Kovu and Kiara as his successors while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlhawk. Trivia *Bonkers, Fawn Deer, The Smurfs, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a- Head, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4 and Evil Jim will guest star in this film. *In this film, The Chipmunks will face Bob The Killer Goldfish and Number 4 for the first time. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical films Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films set in Africa